Business entities of any size employ and manage employees of varying value to the business entity due to varying skill levels in core competency areas. Over the course of time, a business entity makes decisions regarding the hiring, firing, training, and promotion of the entity's employees. Such decisions are made in light of assessments and reviews of employee skills and value to the business entity. In part, that determination is based upon an evaluation of employee competencies.
Consistent evaluation of employee competencies can be a challenging process in every business entity. As a business entity grows, management of employees may be handled by more than one manager, and more than one level of management. In order to appropriately evaluate each employee no matter who their manager is, a mechanism for tracking and consistently evaluating management impressions of employee competency across the enterprise is desirable. Accurate and reliable assessments of competencies across the business entity can, for example, mitigate attrition risks and enhance productivity. Evaluations should recognize the value of skills to a business entity while at the same time fairly assessing highly-focused experts in a particular competency area in comparison to those with broad abilities. In technology-related disciplines, for example, a long standing issue has been consistent valuation of depth in a specific competency area versus a breadth of knowledge in a variety of disciplines.
It is therefore desirable to have a tool that aids managers of employees in their evaluation and analysis of employee competencies. It is desirable that such a tool provide a mechanism for consistent valuation of competencies across a business entity.